Midnight Miracle
by aspen-rayn
Summary: Devastating news brings Shika to tears but at midnight his heart can heal once again. ShikaNeji. Homosexual, don't like it don't read.


**A/N: Ah the end of a decade has come at last. As the end of 2009 comes it's a great time to think about the past year and what is to come. I, for one, am looking forward to 2010! The year should be promising as I graduate from school finally and start college in the fall. More cons to attend. A summer in the new harry potter land in Florida. And the biggest con I'm looking forward to has to be traveling across the states to Yaoi-con! Ah is anyone as excited as I am about the future?**

**Anyways enough of my personal rant. This story was an idea that attacked me a few weeks ago that I added to and manipulated till I saw it worthy of writing. It is different from anything I have written for this site so far so I hope you enjoy it!**

**And let us make this new a year a fantastic one! **

**Warnings: Cussing. Can be seen as a part of _Remembering Cloud_s storyline. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story. **

_Crash_

Shikamaru Nara bolted up from his slumber to find the source of this sound that jolted him from his dream. Neji had been on a mission for a week, leaving him in their apartment by himself. He moved his feet quietly to the floor to keep as silent as possible in case of an intruder but instead stepped on something extremely sharp. He looked down at the floor to see his blood dripping on a picture of him and Neji only Neji's face was now covered in his blood and the glass fallen from the Hyuga.

"What the fuck?" He snapped leaning down to clean the mess up. He looked around and saw the window was closed thus proving the wind didn't blow it over. "Fucking place haunted by a ghost or some shit," He held up the picture after cleaning the glass and tried to wipe the blood away but it had already stained Neji's face. " I liked that picture of you baby. God I miss you," He whispered to the picture, putting it back on the bed side table. He opened up the drawer and pulled out his cigarettes and silver liter. After quickly putting on some trousers and sucking on the lite cigarette he made his way to the door.

The streets were busy, everyone was preparing for the countdown to the new year tonight. People passed, arms filled with decorations and fireworks. Children screamed chasing one another around the blocks. Lovers walked hand in hand enjoying the snow gently falling from the sky. He puffed on his cigarette observing the people in this village, the people he devoted his life. They smiled at him, some waved but his mind was on Neji and how they should be holding hands right now, enjoying the snow that made his angel look so much more beautiful.

"Shika!," He turned to see a bright blonde running at him, smiling.

"Hey Ino. How's Choji been?"

"We're good. Are you coming to our party tonight? We miss you Shika," She smiled taking his hand as the continued to walk down he busy streets.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Not to troublesome?" She joked.

"Nah I miss my old teammates."

"Good well I suppose I should finish shopping for tonight," She pulled him into a gently hug and turned to leave. "Oh Shika! Naruto wants to see you in his office," She shouted over her shoulder before disappearing in the crowds.

He made his was to the Hokage's building, thoughts wondering about what mission he was about to receive. Perhaps the academy was finally being remodeled; Iruka would love that. He knocked on the big red door and upon hearing a muffled welcome he entered it.

"Hey, Ino said you needed me?" He mumbled, eyes gazing over the two ANBU in front of Naruto's desk.

"Shika come here," Naruto stood up and walked around the desk to lean in front of it. Shika slowly made his way to stand between the ANBU. "Shika there is no easy way for me to say this to you. The mission I sent Neji on has failed."

"Um okay?"

"His team arrived this morning."

"Were is he?"

"Shika," Naruto grabbed his shoulder and stared him in the eyes. "Neji isn't returning."

"Is this some joke you guys created? Look I know he's been a jerk to Sasuke lately but this isn't funny you know," He chuckled.

"Shika I wish," Naruto brought his hand out from behind his back and handed Shika a headband. Shika gently held it in his hands, noticing the blood smeared on it. "I'm sorry for your lose Shikamaru. I understand if you want time off."

"You're lying," Shika whispered, running his thumb over the leaf symbol.

"Shika I'm sorry."

"No..no..NO!," Shika wailed,falling to his knees. He clutched on to the bloody headband until his knuckles turned white. "You're lying! He wouldn't do that to me! He wouldn't leave me all alone! Neji loves me he wouldn't fucking dare let that go! NO HE LOVES ME," Shika sobbed slowly rising from the floor. "He wouldn't fucking dare do this to me! I need him! I NEED HIM!" He threw a punch at Naruto but was stopped by the two ANBU.

"Shika please," Naruto pleaded, "I'm so sorry."

"No...no..he wouldn't leave me. He can't. He promised he wouldn't leave me like Asuma did. He promised our love was worth living for. He promised I wouldn't be alone anymore. HE PROMISED ME HE WOULD LOVE ME," Shika shouted struggling in their grips until he was free and running out of the Hokage office and into the streets of Konaha. "HE WOULDN"T LEAVE ME!" His face turned up into the clouds as he shouted in the streets. He let his body fall to the ground as sobs over took his body. The headband clutched to his chest, tears falling from his face and slowly everything became silent and black.

~*~*~*

"Do you think he's okay?"

"No he obviously isn't okay. He just lost Neji."

"I'm going to wake him up. It's ten minutes to midnight. He loves to watch the fireworks."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to this year babe."

"Sh Choji. I'll just wake him up and ask."

The voices slowly came into his mind has he stirred from his sleep. He felt hands on his back as they moved his body to sit upright.

"Shika it's Ino. Open your eyes for us," A female voice whispered into his ear. His thoughts immediately turned to a woods and running. His eyes opening to meet pale eyes, to meet his angel. Instead he opened his eyes to meet bright eyes and yellow hair. "Hey Shika, let's go outside. Choji and I will help walk you out if you need it."

He shook his head and stood up off the couch. Metal clattered to the ground, he looked down to see a bloody headband and the memory came flooding into his head. Neji Hyuga is dead.

"Cigarettes," He muttered feeling someone put on in his hand.

"Here I have a lighter," Choji said lighting Shika's stick for him.

"Thanks," He whispered, slowly walking to the front door.

"Everyone is outside on the roof tops but I figured you would want to be alone. I set up a chair for you on the porch," Ino said walking over to him and rubbing his back gently. "Do you want us to sit with you?"

"Thank you Ino but I'd rather be alone."

"Okay. We'll be on the roof if you need us. You know the doors up there so if you need anything just come and get us. And Shika," She gently kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry about Neji. He was a great guy."

"Yeah," He moved his way out the door and slowly shut it. He eyed the chair and sat in it looking around. The streets were abandoned but the roof tops were filled with laughter and celebrations. He took another drag of his cigarette remembering all those years of watching Asuma smoking while they played shogi. Recent years had been him smoking and watching Neji get annoyed that he always won. Shika felt the sobs rake his body without realizing he had been crying.

"Why would you leave me?" He whispered into the air wiping the tears on his sleeve.

"FIVE!" He turned his head to the air seeing the people countdown to the new year. Neji should have been here holding his hand. His beautiful angel should have been there yelling at him to stop smoking.

"FOUR!" He turned his head to see the eastern gate creek open. He stood staring at the person opening and closing it quickly. That was all he needed an enemy on this night.

"THREE!" He made his ran half way down the street prepared to stop them but noticed it was an ANBU and he was badly bleeding and limping. "Fuck," Shika muttered realizing he had to go help this guy instead of crying about his Neji.

"TWO!" He ran over to the ANBU and put an arm around him. The ANBU instantly leaned on him and looked around at him. Shika stared as the ANBU took of his mask.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Shouts ran through the streets as Shika fell to the ground and took the ANBU's hand kissing it gently and standing back up to pull him into a tight hug. His sobbing returning as he held on to the injured man.

"I need a hospital," The man whimpered leaning on to Shika.

"They said you were dead! Neji you're alive. I...angel I fucking love you so much."

"Shut up! I need a hospital," Neji snapped falling into Shika's arms. Shikamaru lifted him and ran as fast as he could to the hospital but he hand never stopped petting Neji's hair.

~*~*~*

"And when they kidnapped me I suppose it looked like they were carrying my body," Shika stared at Neji as he spoke. He couldn't believe he was lying there, in the hospital bed..._alive. _

"I'm glad you're safe now angel," Shika leaned down and captured Neji's lips.

"Me too. I just kept thinking about returning to you," Neji shyly said, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. "I promised you a couple months ago I wouldn't leave you."

"I know," Shika smiled kissing Neji tenderly again feeling the Hyuga's lips open allowing Shika to slowly tangle his tongue with Neji's. They held on to one another, moaning into their kiss.

"I love you angel," Shika finally breathed against Neji's lips before kissing down his neck to nibble.

"I love you too Shikamaru."

"Aww how adorable!" They both turned their heads to see Naruto leaning against the door. The short blonde man made his way over to Neji's bed. "Your new headband is at your apartment. And you are suspended for five days after your release from the hospital."

"I'm suspended? What for?" Neji asked.

"Breaking the law. Well a few I suppose."

"You're kidding me? He was about to die!" Shika declared glaring at the Hokage.

"He entered the gates when they were closed and no one was on patrol. He removed his mask while wearing the ANBU uniform. Both serious offenses," Naruto gazed at the men. "Seriously though, you two are dumber then I am right now."

"Excuse me?" Neji snapped trying sit up but winced in pain.

"Your boyfriend just thought you were dead. I figured you both would like time to rekindle your love or as Lee was saying earlier 'declare the youthful love once more into their lives'. When Sasuke was finally released to me to take care of. All we did was be with one another. Enjoying our company. I simply assumed you both , being an couple, would want some time also," Naruto smiled walking back to the door way.

"Oh, thank you," Neji blushed looking away.

"Thanks bud," Shika smiled taking Neji's hand in his own, entwining their fingers.

"Happy New Years,"Naruto laughed before silently shutting the door.


End file.
